halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Xwx/Archivio1
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Xwx, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Precursori. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- YUBBO (Discussione) 16:09, 1 apr 2011 precursori grazie per avere annullato le modifiche di rafforaffo, l'ho bannato a tempo limitato, se lo farà ancora, scatterà la punizione "estrema" >:7 Yubbo 21:42, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Di nulla, odio quando la gente si mette a rovinare il lavoro altrui. Ho dovuto smanettare un po' per capire come annullare le modifiche (non so se c'è un altro modo oltre a quello di annullarle una per una) ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta :) Xwx 21:52, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) si, mi pare che tu possa selezionare quella "più vecchia" dal menù, e annullarne più di una in un colpo solo :) almeno, se non sbaglio è cosìYubbo 22:42, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) template yep :) chiunque :) tranne ovviamente chi non è registratoYubbo 22:01, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) non saprei dirti, io ho imparato guardando wikipedia e "copiando" altri template, è l'unico indirizzo che ti so dare. wikipedia potrebbe avere una guida.Yubbo 23:37, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) mhm per i titoli, sei sicuro di non poter usare tu stesso il comando "sposta"?Yubbo 17:46, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) prova il menù a scorrimento di fianco a modifica D: io ce l'ho li.--Yubbo 17:27, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) ciao xwx, sono Arby 57, senti una domanda, ma tu sai come si creano i template tipo bozza o spoiler? Arby57 15:59, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) va tutto bene :)Yubbo 21:15, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Se spunti la casellina "crea un redirect con lo spostamento", no, la pagina col vecchio titolo si trasforma in un link automatico :)Yubbo 13:51, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Beh non è male per essere un fanmade...se facessero il film così però secondo me non sarebbe granchè. La parte migliore sono di sicuro i grunt xD Discussione con Carter-A258 Ti spiego, leggendo quà e là ho visto che hai scritto sulla pagina di YUBBO chiedendo se era possibile chiamare "Halo il primo attacco" "Halo il Primo Attacco" e ti preoccupavi che poi si sarebbero dovuti rifare i collegamenti ... Poichè so' cambiare il nome e poichè se rinomini la pagina non devi rinominare tutti i link (perchè si modificano da soli) e visto che "Halo il primo attacco" era orribile , l'ho rinominata ... poi scherzavo sul fatto che a te piacesse di più eh !!! Carter-A258 15:32, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Ecco fatto ... effettivamente John Forge è meglio di Sergente ecc. ... comunque se non sbaglio lo puoi fare anche tu (ma non ne sono certo) prova vedendo se premendo su "Modifica" (anzi la freccetta bianca) tra le varie opzioni ti esce "Sposta" in quel caso lo puoi fare anche tu perchè poi ti basta inserire il nuovo titolo e il gioco è fatto ! Carter-A258 15:39, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha ... beh io non voglio eliminare il lavoro di nessuno , ma bisogna tenere la wiki ordinata e poi di pagine doppie ce ne sono fin troppe, considerando poi che l'arma era la stessa ma in halo 3 è "esteticamente" diversa , beh allora sono costretto ad eliminarla ... Mi dispiace che The-sniper-spartan abbia impiegato del tempo per scrivere e per inserire le pagine ma ... non ci potevo fare nulla ... Carter-A258 18:47, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Xwx volevo chiederti una cosa : potresti mettere il nome del veicolo/velivolo nella tabella ... nel senso che tu non inserisci nulla nel campo "UC:Firts Name" ... lì dovresti scrivere solo il nome del modello ad esempio per il Vulture solo (ad esempio) 222 Vulture ... tu ora non ci inserisci nulla e appaiono dei trattini ... Carter-A258 18:59, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah e poi per il fatto della "Flotta Covenant" doppia di "Marini Covenant" ho eliminato la flotta e per sicurezza ho annotato tutto , ma controllando ho notato che c'erano già su tutte le pagine delle navi ... Carter-A258 19:02, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) sala controllo in teoria le avevo concepite proprio come pagine diverse, una più generale, ed una più specifica, anche perchè un ponte di comando di una nave può essere una "sala di controllo". tuttavia, potrebbe essere una buona idea, magari sono pagine poco "osservate" e quindi tanto vale cercare di unirle; meglio aprire una discussione, prima ;) vediamo cosa ne pensano anche gli altriYubbo 22:42, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Halopedia fan Guarda... tutto dipende dai campi con cui il template viene progettato. Anche per me quello dei template è un mondo abbastanza oscuro. In questi ultimi tempi non riesco ad essere molto presente della wiki perciò non potrò aiutarti di persona a sistemare il "template: Pianeti". Comunque potresti provare a "ricrearlo" sulla base di un modello ben fatto, che puoi vedere sotto la voce "Template:nave". Io per realizzare nuovi template ho sempre seguito la falsa riga di quello. Spero di averti dato almeno un piccolo aiuto. Appena sarò più libero cercherò di contribuire maggiormente... Ciao Halopedia fan 11:02, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) I template sono veramente completi, quindi... ottimo lavoro! - Halopedia fan 14:37, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Arby57 allora x il template spiegati meglio, nn capisco cosa tu voglia dire, per le sottocategorie è semplice, basta che in una categoria ci scrivi il nome di un'altra categoria, forse come lo ho spiegato io è complicato, ora ti spiego meglio cn un esempio nella pagina progetti annullati, sotto c'è il pannello della categoria, tu fai clic su aggiungi categoria, e ci scrivi ad es. contenuto eliminato. capito ora? Arby57 14:05, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) ah ok, se hai bisogno di qualcos'altro, avvisami Arby57 14:16, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) Cortana 2.jpg Discussione con The-sniper-spartan tanto non cambia nulla (io non ho notato cambiamenti) cosa sono i teamplate???????? ciao , scusa puoi rispondermi a questa domanda? nel libro halo la caduta di reach john chiede se puo recuperare gli spartan a terra (fred,kelly,joshua ecc,ecc) ma poinon ne parla piu. cosa succede dopo? che armatura avevano fred e jhon in halo legends the package?markIV o markV? la hasley è giovanissima dovrebbe essere piu vecchia e avere i capelli grigio-neri. will è uno spartan II non uno spartan III!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! comunque grazie per aver modificato e migliorato la pag. ciao! te l'avevo detto..XD XD XD XD XD ma come si inseriscono immagini o gallerie nelle pag.??? chiarissimo grazie mille grazie tante anche per sandbox ma tu ci vai tutti i giorni su halopedia? ok anchio ci provo.ora devo uscire . allora forse domani cortanaciatteremo . ciao!!!!! :-)The-sniper-spartan 20:19, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) come fai adessere così informato (diconel senso buno) mi migliori tutte le pag. che faccio... tu avrai visto da halo encyclopedia ce l'ho anchio encyclopedia ma secondo me sono troppo grandi... però è sempre meglio arricchire lawiki tuttavia puoi continuare così (mi sono inmariadefilippato LOL:)) io in wiki.halo ho tradotto la 3parte su 3 di bloodline perche nella seconda parte senza la terza non si capiva niente....... ma grazie a wiki.halo tradotta con ''google traduttore ''ho capito tutto1 XD lo traduce un po' male ma non quanto i sottotitoli nei video di youtube fanno strarideredicono cose senza senso LOL mio amico.. era soloun immagine di prova sparata a caso per il profilo. ora ho cambiato!!!XDThe-sniper-spartan 16:51, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) visto che sei un esperto di corti <3 o'connor da chi si è ispirato per farla?????????????????????The-sniper-spartan 19:32, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) all'inizio io provavo a mettere immagine e non galleria , ma ogni volta mi diceva che non c'erano immagini riguardanti a quello che ho messo e se faccio slider come mi ha fatto vedere l'elenco che mi hai dato tu mi viene una immagine enorme mentre se faccio slifeshow mi vengono le immaginisopra all'articolo che voglio modificare .Per questo metto solo le immagini in galleria e poi non faccio apposta a modificare il nome ogni volta che metto qualcosa è per modificare lunghezza o altezza del veicolo non il nome 14:35 ho provato a modificare un template e ho scoperto che appena vado per modificare qualcosa il nome si cancella automaticamente da ora in poi glielo ri-scriverò The-sniper-spartan 12:37, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Link rossi su pagina UNSC Ah... ....scusa :°( ...non l'avevo letto... ...colpa mia... ...vedrò di rifarmi con altre modifiche più sensate :) grazie, Haloboy2552 14:25, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! XD soluzioni per i template allora, fai pure il blog post per chiedere consigli; penso che sia meglio, se tu riesca, unificare i due template in uno solo, come abbiamo fatto per i veicoli, c'è un ciclo "if" che permette di scegliere grafica in base all'appartenenza (covenant, unsc, per ora). Il parametro per il colore è il codice decimale o esadecimale, c'è una tabella su wikipedia, fanne uso se ti serve ;) quindi per il template personaggiumani, se riesci modificalo in personaggi, che si adatti anche ai covenant :) se però ottieni una schiacciante opinione dai blog post per tenere i template separati, fai come la maggioranza chiede ;) ovviamente ricordati di dire che è possibile tenerli uniti senza troppi problemi. per il template veicoli: allora, tieni per i veicoli quello attuale, eventuali modifiche le considereremo più avanti. per il template velivoli: non so cosa fare, se applicarlo a tutti i velivoli, anche quelli atmosferici, o se solo a quelli che sono in grado di volare nello spazio. ti lascio la libertà di scegliere, agisci di conseguenza, sappi che ti toccheranno un bel pò di modifiche, anche se essenzialmente saranno molto un "copia e incolla" ripetuto. Anche qui, se vuoi, chiedi nel blog post, come mi hai chiesto ;) ti ringrazio per la pagina del warthog,, non ho ancora visto le modifiche, ma confido che siano buone ;)Yubbo 22:46, apr 15, 2012 (UTC)